The Things We Do For Love
by GodFather Cah-ching
Summary: So this is a story I wrote a long time ago. I was watching Castle and decided to write a crime from the killer's point of view.. Hope you like it.


**A/N: So i'm re-uploading this because someone pointed out that it was one big paragraph and i should fix it. Sorry about that. Like the summary said its from a criminal's point of view from the show Castle.**

_This writing indicates a flashback_

_**This writing indicates a flashback within a flashback**_

This is present day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or anything affiliated. Enjoy**

* * *

The Things We do For Love

It was a Saturday night. Trey woke up with aches and pains all over his body. However, he was smiling. He felt good. He had done a good deed. The girl deserved to be ridden off this earth surface. He walked around in his petite little apartment. It is a one bedroom apartment with a torn couch and an antenna operated television. There is a brown – which was originally white- rug on the floor that covered only half of the living room. The only source of light was coming from the television. The window was covered with a black garbage bag and the hole in the ceiling was patched up with a black rag. The bathroom is a half bath with a dirty toilet that was clogged with the vomit from earlier during the day. The mirror in the bathroom was covered in black spray paint that does not allow the user to see his/her reflection.

The medicine cabinet was filled with medications for pains, arthritis, anxiety, restlessness, hallucinations, adrenaline, and hormones. The medications included drugs like Vicodin, Xanax, Valium, Codeine, Adderall, and Ecstasy. The kitchen was the largest room in the apartment. It has a stove/oven and a microwave next to the 4 feet tall fridge. The sink was cleared of dishes and the floor was spotless. On the other side of the fridge was a knife rack. Inside the fridge were 3 bottles of bud light, one open bottle of ruby red wine, and a half eaten plate of macaroni and cheese. That was pretty much it for the kitchen. The bedroom consists of a twin size bed that was on the floor with no base and a bedspread that was rumpled from restlessly turning during the day. It has a cabinet next to it that has two drawers. On the top of the drawer is a framed ripped up picture of a man whose face is slashed up with something that looked like a razor, not allowing one to see the face properly. The person he was standing next to is a little girl that was smiling up at him. She had long beautiful hair, two missing front teeth, and a bandaged finger. Her little brittle hand was engulfed by the gruff hands of the man standing next her. She had a glister in her eye that one could not miss. She looked about 8 years old. The background was a ranch that had a white horse looking directly at the camera. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. It looked like the perfect day for both the little girl and the man.

At the bottom drawer of the cabinet was a 44' magnum handgun. On the top was silver AK47 Rifle. It also had a cutting edge pocket knife that was sharp enough to cut through metal. Trey walked out from his bedroom into the bathroom. He opened the water and splashed it on his face. He reached into the medicine cabinet and took out some Vicodin and Valium, with a bottle of Vodka. He never listens to the advice that says not to consume liquor with these medications. He popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the vodka. He took off his boxers and stepped into the shower that was bearing down ice-cold water. He winced when the water hit his wounds but it was good because the water, along with the Vodka, numbed up his body making him not feel the pain.

While in the shower, Trey could hear her gurgled scream from Saturday morning. She had fought him as hard as she could but it was not enough. She scratched him so hard that her nail broke off in his back. He remembered how instantaneously her facial expression changed when he told her that he was her father. Trey stepped out of the shower; it was time to treat up the wounds. He tied a towel around his waist and took up gauze, bandages, and alcohol prep pads from the cabinet below the bathroom sink. He walked to the kitchen and placed his collection on the kitchen counter. He was thinking about putting a dining table in the kitchen but that would mean he was getting attached to the apartment. So he left it bare. He took the smallest knife from the knife stand and turned on the stove. He put the knife on the fire and left it there to get hot. He opened one of the alcohol pads and started wiping his first cut.

_The girl took the heel from the corner of her bed that had accidently fell over there and dug it into Trey's chest. She pulled the heel down his chest causing Trey to bleed right away. However, he did not once step away from her. Instead he got closer. She did not know who Trey was or how he got into her apartment. She had walked in that Saturday morning tired from the night before at her friend's house. She took off her clothes and heels and threw them on the bed. The heels had hit the bed stump and bounced off to the edge of the bed foot. She left it there and stepped into the shower, where she sang "Pocketful full of Sunshine". After she was done, she looked in the mirror for any blemishes. She found none and smiled at her reflection. She had a beautiful smile. One that did not show teeth but was at the corner of her mouth that looked like a half-smile/laugh. Trey had witnessed all this while he was sitting in the shadows by the door. She had not seen him because the window had created a shadow at the corner of the room that he was completely submerged into. _

_When Alicia stepped out the shower, she saw a silhouette move in the corner. She paused and later thought that it was nothing. Trey stepped out the shadows and kept on staring at her. Alicia turned around and before she could scream out loud, Trey clamped his hands around her mouth preventing any legible sound from coming out. He told her to quiet down but she would not. He pushed her on the bed and pulled out his pocket knife to put some kind of fear in her. He never intended to use it. She noticed the shoe from the corner of her eye and immediately grabbed it and penetrated Trey's chest. Alicia was surprised when Trey did not flinch but just kept on staring at her._

At the kitchen, Trey went to get the hot knife and pressed it onto the chest wound. He used the knife to close up the flesh and then pressed down on it to suppress the blood from flowing. Then he used the gauze to wrap around the wound. That first flesh wound was done. Now onto the next one. Trey took a swig of the Vodka and moved on to the wound on his left arm. It was a long cut that extended from his elbow to his wrist. It was straight, sleek cut that she had implemented upon him.

_Alicia used her free leg to push Trey back from the bed. He was surprised at her strength and stumbled back in shock. He did not realize that there was a coat hanger next to him and he accidentally scraped his left arm on the hook. To stable himself, he tried to reach for the door but his strength was impeccable that he ripped off the door from the hook. The nail that had held the door to the hinge stabbed him on the open cut from the coat hanger and dragged down to the wrist until Trey finally pulled his arm away. Once again, Alicia was shocked because Trey did not show any sign of pain. What she did not know is that Trey had taken six Vicodin before coming there so he was numb from the head to his feet._

Trey took the hot knife from the fire and once again attempted to close up the wound on his arm. After he was done, he put a cast on the arm and used the gauze to cover up the cast. He needed a break. He got up from the kitchen floor and walked to the living room and sat on the couch with the Vodka in his uninjured hand. He stared at the television like there was something tangible on. It was nothing but static.

_The television at Alicia's house was a 42'' plasma HDTV. She ran to it and used the adrenaline pumping in her to pick up the television and threw it at Trey. She did not know why this man was trying to kill her – all she knew was that she had to get away. Trey got up from the fall and stared at Alicia with disbelief in his eyes. He approached her mouthing something that was not audible. When he got closer, Alicia could hear the words "father" and "daughter." She did not know what he was trying to say to her. Once Trey got close enough, she heard him say "I am your father, Alicia and you are my daughter." She could not believe her ears. Did this strange, tall, muscular man just say that he was her father? "No, that couldn't be what he said" she thought. He reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a crumbled picture and tossed it to her. She reluctantly picked it up and looked at it. It was him. The stranger. He was holding this little girl and she was smiling directly at him, happy. Alicia realized that the little girl was her. Shocked, she threw the picture on the ground and stared at the man. He was crying. She could not believe this. "How? Why?" she asked confused._

**_Trey knew that she wanted answers, but he could not give it to her. Alicia's mother had taken Alicia and ran away before Trey got home from work. Alicia was only 4 years old. When he arrived, he looked all over for his daughter and wife but all he found was a note saying "sorry." Nothing more. Ever since then Trey had sworn to find her and kill her and take Alicia for himself. He loved his daughter and he could not believe that that woman had taken away his one true love. However, when he did find Alicia, she looked so happy with her mother. He could not take that happiness away, so he stayed in a distance watching her. He was there when she started middle school; he was there for every birthday; he was there when her mother died from drugs and alcohol. But he was not seen. Realizing that his chance had come to rekindle his relationship with his daughter, he went to her house and found a picture of the family but his part of the picture was torn off. Trey was truly upset so he decided instead of him being alone in this wicked world; he would kill Alicia and then himself._**

_ Looking at Alicia now in her room shocked, he was disgusted. He could not believe that he wanted her in his life. He could not believe that she was his daughter. Alicia noticed the change in his face and immediately seized up. She had seen that face before on TV. That is the face that the killer gives before shooting his victim. She quickly began pleading "I'm so sorry. She told me you were dead. She said you never loved us. She said you were no good. I always love-" She could not finish the sentence. Trey had sent a shot from his handgun straight into her heart with a smile on his face. He watched her fall over, holding her chest. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed and placed the covers on her and whispered in her ear "I will always love you, Alicia." He walked out without looking back._

* * *

The Emergency truck was there trying to get her pulse back up. It was faint. She suffered from severe concussion and bruises. The bullet had missed her heart by an inch. She was alive but barely. She would make it.

* * *

The police barged into the little apartment and found a man with a shotgun in one hand with a cast and a bottle of vodka on the floor. Beckett checked for a pulse. Found none. He was dead before they got there. Suicide.


End file.
